Who's the kitten now?
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: Maybe, he shouldn't do it, maybe he should let her sleep. Nah, this will be way more fun. He raises his hand, places the tip of the marker gently and carefully on her skin and draws three thick lines on each of her cheeks, attached to her nose, and a black spot on it too. You are dead, the voices inside his head say, You are so dead.
1. Chapter 1

_For the one who keeps me awake until five am as an early Birthday gift.  
_

* * *

Bad idea.

It's a very bad, bad idea.

Yeah, he knows that. He really does but he's Castle, there is no reason to explain furthermore. And so he grabs a black marker from his office and pads towards her sleeping form resting on the couch. It's eight in the evening and after one week – filled with restless and sleepless nights – of working on a tough case at the precinct, Gates gave the two partners a day off and his detective decided to sleep in rather than doing some other, more interesting activities with him. Her loss, and this will be her fault because he's bored.

A silent grin covers his face and he kneels in front of her, marker uncapped and in his hand. He cocks his head to the right, a warm smile on his lips as he looks at her. She's just too adorable when she sleeps, her nose wrinkles from time to time and her eyebrows knit but then she sighs and buries herself deeper into the couch. Maybe, he shouldn't do it, maybe he should let her sleep.

Nah, this will be way more fun.

He raises his hand, places the tip of the marker gently and carefully on her skin and draws three thick lines on each of her cheeks, attached to her nose, and a black spot on it too. _You are dead, _ the voices inside his head say, _ You are so dead. _

He is, he really is.

Now the hardest part is done and the only thing left is for her to wake up.

A nudge to the shoulder makes her stir, and slowly she opens her eyes. Finds his close.

''Hey'' she whispers, rubs her eyes with her hands.

''Hey'' he simply says back and pushes the marker under the couch.

''What time is it?'' she asks as she takes a sitting position.

He glances at the watch on his wrist ''Almost nine o'clock'' he tells her ''You went to sleep at four so I thought you might be hungry''

She nods ''Starving''

''Made some pasta''

He leads her to the kitchen, bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. She hasn't noticed anything yet.

Let the fun begin.

''Hey, Kate'' he begins and hands her a plate full of the food he made. The smell makes her stomach growls and he uses it as an excuse to grin like an idiot ''Could you do me a favor?''

She eyes him suspiciously ''What kind of favor?''

''A small one''

''Tell me first''

He gives her a minute to chew and swallow ''Can you say meow?''

There is a long pause, before she looks up from her plate ''What?'' she frowns.

''Meow. You know, like a kitty cat. Meow, meow'' he explains, that cheeky smile still plastered on his face.

''Yeah, I know what meow is. But why should I do that?''

''Because I'm asking you to''

She narrows her eyes, something is wrong here ''No''

''Please?''

''No''

''Kate''

''Castle, I said no''

''Just once, please?'' he pouts ''and I will help you with paper-work for a month'' he offers.

''Two''

''Fine'' he gives up.

''Meow''

Well, she didn't expect him to double over with laughter. She watches though, as a few tears roll down his face.

''Thank'' he laughs again ''Thank you'' he says between heavy breaths.

She rolls her eyes ''You are a dork''

When he finally calms down, and his heart goes back to its normal speed he helps her with the washing of the dishes. She is still looking at him trying to figure out what is going on and she will find what he did, soon, but for now he presses his lips into a firm line and stays silent.

''Everything okay, Castle?'' she asks, folds her arms over her chest.

Oh, oh.

''Everything is fine'' he swallows hard ''Why?''

''Nothing, just asking''

Not yet caught, great. Part two of his plan is complete – make her say meow – for part three he needs a photo. A photo of her, with whiskers on her face will be perfect on the white murder board she has at the precinct next to her desk.

He's a bit of bastard, isn't he.

Yeah.

''How come and you sleep so many hours lately?'' he follows her to his office.

''I was tired, I guess'' she replies. He hums in response and observes her as she runs her hands over the spines of the books. Her eyes dart over the titles fast, she already knows them, and her hands pick one.

''Heat Wave, again?'' he notices.

''I like it''

''You mean you like the hot scenes in it''

She turns to him, and he can't just stop smiling at what he did to her face.

''Shut up''

He's trying, he laughs anyway. And he hears the word _idiot _leaving from her mouth, whispered.

* * *

Cross-legged on the couch, she reads the book she chose, even though she has read it many times before she loves it every time. It's the first book he wrote about her, the first words, and every damn time her eyes run over the dedication and her fingers trail over the letters, the words send shivers down her spine.

She turns to the next page and then she feels it, his gaze on her.

''Castle'' she lowers the book to glare at him.

''Yes?'' he says all too innocent.

''You are staring''

''And?''

As always.

''It's creepy''

''But I like staring at you''

''Take a picture then, it will last longer''

Poor Kate, that's what he wants to do.

''If you insist'' he grabs his phone from his pocket and quickly takes a picture of her. The whole precinct will have a nice laugh tomorrow. You don't see a picture of a Beckett with whiskers every day, do you?

It's half an hour later when they hear a knock on the door. And Castle is still staring when she stands up to see who it is. She rolls her eyes once again.

''Esposito?''

''Beckett?'' the detective tilts his head at her.

''You'd better say meow, bro'' Ryan comes into view and bumps his fist with his friend's.

''What?''

''Hey, boys'' Castle takes a place behind Beckett and puts a finger on his lips.

_Don't ruin it now. _

The boys exchange looks and laugh.

''Anyway, you forgot your phone at the precinct yesterday'' Ryan says, and gives it to her.

''Thanks''

''You're welcome. Oh, and Castle. You are so, very dead''

Castle slams the door in their face.

''Castle, what did you do?'' she demands.

''Nothing!''

''Castle'' she warns.

''Nothing'' he repeats.

And that's when things go wrong.

She looks at the phone in her hands. The screen reflects her face, and oh, she sees the whiskers, the ink on her skin.

If looks could kill.

''Castle, oh Castle.'' she says calmly ''You are dead''

He gulps.

He runs and hides.

Kate Beckett will take her revenge.

* * *

_Thoughts? _

_Do you want me to continue and write Kate's revenge too?_

_Marked as complete._

_And as always, have a nice day._

_Happy (early) Birthday, you bossy woman. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The feedback on this story was amazing, thanks guys! It really made my day! Here is Kate's revenge, as many of you wanted to read._

* * *

One eye open, the other closed.

That's how he sleeps for the last three days, expecting to find shaving cream on his face in the morning if he falls asleep with both of them shut. Damn it, he shouldn't have listened to his stupid brain and do what he did to her. Seriously Castle? Draw whiskers on the face of the woman that owns a gun? Plain stupid, but fun too.

Want to hear something even funnier? Yesterday, he put the photo on the murder board. Esposito and Ryan were laughing and hiding behind some case files while the rest of the precinct was smirking behind her back. He shudders as he remembers the look on her face, and he had backed away slowly, ran to Gates' office. Hands raised in surrender.

Gates wasn't pleased either, but when she saw the photo of her best detective she couldn't help but laugh too.

Beckett almost killed him right there.

_''You are gonna pay for this''_

Yeah, he admits it, he's kinda scared of her, of what she can think to do to him for revenge. Hell, she organized a fake murder just for his birthday, and he hadn't even realized it until the end. Too clever for her own good.

For his too.

As they lie on their bed, he rolls over only to meet the bare skin of her back. Smiling, he trails his fingers on her spine, down and then up again.

''Daniel'' he hears her murmur. Wait, what.

_Daniel? _Who the heck is Daniel.

''Oh, Daniel'' she repeats, buries her body deeper in the mattress.

He frowns ''Who's Daniel?'' he whispers to himself.

It's a man's name. Daniel, Daniel, he doesn't know anybody with that name. And the way it leaves from her mouth, breathed, murmured, moaned. It's the way she calls his name when they -

No.

No, no, she wouldn't do that. She's his. She said she loves him, she wouldn't do such a thing. No.

''Kate?'' he shakes her shoulder rougher than intended and she awakes with a gasp.

''Daniel?'' her eyes widen ''Castle?''

''Kate, who's Daniel?'' he asks, his voice demanding.

''Daniel?'' she tests the name on her tongue ''I don't know any Daniel''

''You were just moaning his name, Kate. Who is Daniel?'' he asks again.

She rolls her eyes ''Goodnight, Castle''

His fingers curl around her wrist ''Kate, please just tell me''

''I don't know who Daniel is, Rick'' she sighs ''Let me go back to sleep now''

He does, he lets her and watches as she closes her eyes once more.

But sleep doesn't come for him, he stays awake, knees touching his chin and arms wrapped around them. One question keeps repeating itself in his mind, _Who's Daniel? Who is he?_

There is another one though, that wants to get out of his mouth and be spoken out loud, and he can't bring himself to do it.

_Are you cheating on me?_

She wouldn't do that, would she?

* * *

A few days later, everything is worse than before. He calls her and she doesn't answer, he finds her speaking on the phone at weird hours, and at night she keeps saying that name.

''Who is he?'' he demanded to know many times.

The answer is the same as before.

''I don't know''

Then, she disappears from the loft and when she comes back she doesn't say where she was, and he needs to know. He needs to convince himself that she's not doing what he thinks she is.

While laying close to her, he could still hear the other man's name, wishing it was his on her lips instead.

And that's it.

He's done.

''Are you cheating on me, Beckett? You are, right?''

She almost slaps him.

''How can you say that?''

''Daniel, Daniel, oh Daniel'' he mimics her voice.

She huffs ''I don't know who he is''

''Lies''

''Why don't you trust me?'' her voice sounds so broken, so small.

His heart aches. How dare he doubt her love for him.

''I do, Kate. I do''

''Yeah, right'' she sniffles.

She leaves him in the middle of the living room, and he doesn't notice that evil smile on her face.

The payback comes a day later, he unlocks the front door and dumps his shoes next to it. Surprise, as he turns around he sees scattered clothes on the floor and the grocery bags fall from his hands. There is a pair of shoes, a man's, pants and a shirt and nothing of these belongs to him. Silently, he makes his way towards his office and the color drains from his face. Her bra is hanging by the doorknob of their bedroom's door. A pair of boxers on the floor. Not his, not his, whose?

''No'' he whispers to no one but to himself.

''Oh Daniel''

His eyes are stinging, his bottom lip trembles and then he fists his hands and kicks the door open. He doesn't care, he jumps on the bed and punches whoever is sleeping with his girlfriend.

But, there is no one under the covers, only Kate.

''Gotcha''

''What?''

She laughs and clutches her stomach ''You should have seen your face'' she says and laughs all over again ''Oh my god'' she can't stop and as she rolls to other side she falls on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

''Kate, it's not funny!'' he protests but the raised corners of his mouth betray him.

She's still on the ground, rolling around and laughing and he soon joins her. Sitting on his butt near her, his back finding support on the edge of the mattress.

''Ah'' she wipes her wet cheeks ''This was so much fun''

For her, maybe, for him it was a heart attack.

''Come on, Castle'' she bumps his side with her elbow ''I would never cheat on you, you know that''

After this, he's not so sure.

''Really?''

''Yeah, also because...'' she grabs a bag, which was placed next to the nightstand ''of this''

''What's this?''

''I bought something else from the store'' she says ''Open it''

He fishes inside the bag and pulls out a t-shirt.

No wait, it's a baby's t-shirt?

What the-

Oh.

_I've got the best daddy in the_ _world_, is written on it.

''No, no way!'' his smile is so wide it makes his cheeks hurt ''Is this for real?'' so that's why she was sleeping so much lately.

A nod is given by her in a response and the next moment she's squashed by his hug.

''I love you so much'' he tells her, murmurs in her ear.

''I know'' she looks up at him ''But Castle, I'm still showing your reaction to the whole precinct''

Shit.

She filmed it.

He couldn't care less.

* * *

_Thoughts on this chapter?_

_Did ya like it?Feel free to tell me._

_And as always, have a nice day!_

_Happy (early) birthday, you bossy woman – again._

_Can I mark it as complete now for real?_


End file.
